NOCO DRABBLES
by RaWrLeSsDiNo
Summary: Everytime i get a review i will update with a NOCO drabble. Slash,noco
1. Chapter 1

HEYYYYY! It's me dino and I want to try something. So, every time I get a review with a word in it I will update a drabble with whatever words you come up with. It can't have and Curse words, mean names or stereotypes. Oh, and the couple is NOCO or Noah and Cody as a couple. Okay see you when I get a review. BYEEEE!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wristwatch-1**_

Noah loved Cody with all of his heart but sometimes Cody annoys him to no end. Today was one of those days. Noah was going to ask him on a date but Cody would not shut up. They were in Ireland the day before and Izzy had to tell Cody that he could not say _Irish wristwatch two times fast, and Cody being Cody keep trying to say it all day. It got so annoying that Noah had to leave the room and told himself that he would just ask him out tomorrow. _

_Wristwatch-2_

_One of the most shocking things about Cody would be that he had a wristwatch fetish. When Noah found out about that fact, he told Cody that his sister Sara owns one of the leading wristwatch companies. Cody said that he would do anything for one of those wristwatches and let's just say Cody did a lot for a wristwatch made by Sara. _

_Authoress note: Thanks to NeokoNewman for reviewing. I hope you enjoyed it. I did to because I could not decide which one I liked better. Oh and It took me forever to post this because I had to do a science project._

_Thanks for reading and don't forget to send me a review with a word or two. Bye! Dino out! _


	3. Chapter 3

Authoresses note: Okay, I had high school band practice today that started right after school and ended at 8:30 so I only got to drabbles done I promise if your word is not in here I will post it tomorrow . I'm so sorry!

Smile

Cody was so nervous that on his and Noah's wedding day that he was thinking about canceling it. To make matters worse he thought that when it was Noah turn to say I do instead he would say a rude sarcastic comment. When the priest(Duncan) said Noah do you take Cody to be your lawfully wedded husband all Noah did was stand blushing as he said I do.

Authoresses: Sorry that all I have time to write, I'll write two drabbles for which ever ones I did not do today. Thanks for your reviews! Oh special thanks to Yellow Sunflower for adding this story to your favorites I made me all happy inside to know that one of the best Noco writers added MY STORY to their favorites! I'll have the other drabbles posted tomorrow around 7:30 pm. Bye! Don't forget to leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Super sorry it so late and they are so short! We got school laptops so I will be writing more everyday oh and sorry their short. Oh, two of the drabbles were pretty much just jokes for one of the readers who said that they have a dirty mind 8D.

Owls

Noah always knew that Cody had feelings for him. How he knew no one knew but Noah had a talent for seeing things that are hidden.

Cody always had a happy life. Noah didn't have such a happy life. Somehow or another Cody and found out and he planned to make Noah life with him as happy as he possibly can.

Cheesecake

When Noah and Cody had been together for one month Izzzy brought them a homemade cheesecake and let's just say that they did not use the cake for food.

Gwen

Stupid Goth with your blue lipstick. He never did like you, you know so stop thinking you so great. Honey, he is over you, so don't you dare act like his in love with you cause sweetie his not. Honey act like that again and I'll get Izzy and Eva on you.

Tibet

It should not surprise anyone that Cody liked to help people. Of course Noah always went with him anyway mainly because of what happened after Cody got done helping people for the day.

Burn/Sierra-1

Noah wished Sierra would just go burn. Why you ask? Simply, because she was always throwing herself at Cody. He had a plan to make sure she would never sheCody again. Of course, Noah couldn't do it by himself because sierra had more lives than a cat. So his 'helpers' made sure sierra would never see him again. Noah is going to need to thank Izzy and Eva for burning her at stake.

Burn-2

Cody loved the smell of burning wood, so naturally he loved fire. Since he loved fire he must love heat. Then since he loved heat he must love Noah because we all know Noah so warm, cute and fluffy.

Hug

Noah once told Cody that he would never hug any one he didn't love. So when on their fifth date Noah hugged him he knew it was his way saying 'I love you'.

Lotion

Noah hated lotion oh, but when Cody asked him to put lotion in his back he just couldn't say no.


	5. Chapter 5

Magic-1

It always seemed odd to Cody how he and Noah got together so easily. There wasn't any shock to anyone that they got together. There didn't seem to any troubles that faced them; Cody parents supported him and Noah family didn't even care about their relationship, whenever Cody went to Noah's house all that was said was that there shouldn't be anything R rated going on. Even when all Cody's friends from back home left him because of Noah and his relationship everything seemed perfect to Cody. Anytime he was even around Noah it seemed like magic to him.

Magic-2

Normally, Noah doesn't believe in magic but, whenever it came to Cody and his life, he always said it was magic. To him, it was magic that keep them together and it was magic he was able to keep his geeky angel in his arms. No, matter what anyone might say it's magic that keep them together and its magic that the world keeps spinning every day.

Magic-3

No matter what the boys said to Izzy it was fate that keep them together. In Izzy's mind fate would beat magic out in a boxing match any day. Mainly because, magic had to many loopholes. See has anyone heard about fate messing up? Oh, you have? Well it was fate that got them together and a couple love potions.

Starbrust-1

Noah knows that Cody's favorite candy is starburst. It seemed that Cody wasn't going to propose anytime soon, so Noah deiced that he was just going to have to propose. One day, when Cody came home from work and saw that there was a trail leading out to the patio. Cody started walking in the direction of the trail (of course stopping to pick up the candies). When he finally reached the end of the trail, he saw Noah kneeling on one knee.

Starburst-2

Noah hated candy. When I say hated, I mean HATED. He could barely stand the sight of candy. Cody on the other hand, loved any candy he could get his hands on. Cody made it his mission to find at least one that Noah likes. First he made Noah try Hershey kisses and nope Noah did like them. After Noah tried a few more chocolate treats, he finally told Cody he didn't like chocolate at all. Cody was shocked! How could anyone not like chocolate? He went back though his candy cabinet and saw that he had some starburst in his cabinet. Cody gave some to Noah; it shocked Cody to see that Noah actually liked starburst!

Starburst-3

To Noah Cody was a lot like starburst candy. Starburst candy has a lot of flavors, just like Cody. Starburst candy was fun, just like Cody. Starburst candy was colorful, just like Cody. Starburst candy tasted good just like Cody.

Rubber-1

Ever since the total drama world tour constants 'visited' Australia Cody keep calling easers 'rubber', of course Noah would put up with him calling easers 'rubber'. Why would are favorite sarcastic person deal with that? Mainly because, he loved the loveable dork.

A/N: Okay, I apologize for the slow update! I had a Christmas NOCO fanfiction I wanted to write( which is still not done). It just hit me that there will be no more fall out boy songs! But, anyway the person who said rubber the other 2 will be in the next chapter.

All hail the dirty minds!


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: I have no excuse as to why I haven't written anything in about a year or so. But, I do feel that my writing has improved since I last wrote anything for this site. The first time I ever wrote anything on this story I was twelve or thirteen. That's kind of sad. With that being said, I need some time to mature and develop before I started writing again. Anyways short update but I just wanted to let you know that I am not dead. I plan on writing updates for my other story as well but this one seemed to be a good one to start on. I apologize if your topic was not in this chapter; I will get to it later. If anyone could think of a good summary for this story it will be awesome. Furthermore, I present the next chapters of NoCo drabbles.

Chains-1

The chains felt like ice against his warm pale skin. It was a warm summer day and it was the day of Cody's first date with Noah. Cody was still in a state of shock as to what Courtney had him wearing. Let me explain as to why Courtney helped him get dressed. It was the day before his big day with Noah and Cody had no clue what to wear on his date. In Codys self inflicted stress, he didn't realize that a certain brunette girl had slipped in the room. After a few minutes she decided that it was time for her to step in and help Cody. She said that she knew what he should wear because of the fact that Duncan can be like a gay male sometimes. After a few hours of trying on outfits she had him dressed in a leather jacket with sliver chains going down to his midsection and pants that were so tight that Paris Hilton probably couldn't fit in them. The next day is where we find our hero waiting for Noah outside his house. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Noah. He was a pink cashmere sweater that came down to his knees and khaki pants.

"Cody, what on earth are you wearing?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Courtney dressed me."

"Really? Duncan dressed me."

Chains-2

Noah was bored and when I say bored I mean bored. He seriously spent three hours watching the golf channel. After those three hours he did something that he deemed so stupid and idiotic that he said he would do it. He stalked Cody's Facebook. Yes, he became one of those annoying boyfriends that would spend hours stalking your profile. When he checked Cody's profile he saw that a girl tagged him in a photo. When the picture loaded he was shocked to see that it made Noah never look Cody the same way again. It was a picture of a group of guys and Cody. Cody was on chains. He always knew Cody had some odd fetish.

A/n: that's all for now! Hope it wasn't too bad. Please let me know if I forgot your topic thanks. Oh, Might I say that the TDIR this horrible! Does anyone like it.


End file.
